


To Tweet or Not to Tweet

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Tweeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey seems interested, so the least Coop can do is teach her about the coolness of Twitter. Also features a little appearance by O'Hara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tweet or Not to Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> No slash. Not set during a specific season. I've been wanting to write something on Coop's Twitter obsession.

“What are you doing?”

Zoe sneaks up behind him but he’s used to it, nearly everyone is used to it by now. He doesn’t even look back at her, knowing she’s right behind him, looking beyond his shoulder to his cell phone, which is currently in his hands. Which his fingers are now possessing. 

“Tweeting.”

Her head is on his shoulder now, which is a little awkward but he brushes it to the side, and he can feel her nod. He pushes away from her so he doesn’t feel quite so squished, and takes a place beside her, holding his super cool phone out for Zoe to see. She stares at it curiously. 

“How does it work?”

“It’s like Facebook, only it’s so much cooler. You just type in whatever you want to, like what you’re doing at the moment, or what you wish you were doing, or even…” He holds the screen in front of her face, and she stares down at it with wide and curious eyes, as if she’s never even seen a phone before. "…Who you’re talking to," he continues. 

“See, _Talking to Zoe, still on break from doctoring duties._ ”

When he finishes typing he looks up at her, grinning, pleased that he taught another person in the world about the awesomeness of Twitter. Maybe now she’ll join and tweet to him so they could become tweeting buddies and…

“What’s the point?”

His smile falters and he stares at her incredulously. 

“What do you mean what’s the point? Twitter is like the greatest thing in the world. People depend on me to tell them what I’m doing, who I’m saving. This is my lifeline.”

“No wonder you have no real friends, doctor," she pats his shoulder comfortingly and walks away, leaving Coop standing there as if he had just been slapped in the face. 

He turns around and walks down the nearest hallway, wanting to get away from everyone or even scream at them all to get lost. He thought Zoe was different, he thought that she would understand, connect with him. 

Meanwhile, Zoe high-fives O’Hara, who’s filling out paperwork and grinning at her, watching the now down in the dumps doctor walk away quickly. A bad day for him most likely means a good day for her. That’s just how the world works. 

As Coop walks on, he thinks about the worst part. 

_Will I ever find my hundredth friend to tweet? Or is it just too much to hope from this god(bird)forsaken hospital?_

**FIN**


End file.
